What Lovely Fireworks!
by gorutovssageta
Summary: What if Frieza had defeated Goku on Namek? What if Guru hadn't been brought back by the DB? What if Gohan had returned and knew that Goku truly died? This is a what if story one shot about the fall of Goku and the rise of Frieza... Please R&R.


_Welcome to another what-if one shot featuring Dragonball Z! This time we will be exploring the what if Frieza had defeated Super Saiyan Goku on Planet Namek? What if when Gohan returned, Goku had truly died? What if the Dragonballs had not been able to restore Guru's life? What if Piccolo had died right when Frieza had hit him in the chest with his Death Beam? What if everything went the opposite of what it did on Planet Namek? Find out in this fanfiction! I do not own Dragonball Z. _

As the veins in Frieza's muscles pulsed, he chuckled with amusement at the sight of the mighty Super Saiyan Goku struggling so much against him. Goku gritted his teeth as he pushed more power into his mighty Kamehameha wave, the only thing that was keeping Frieza at bay for the moment. As Frieza pushed his mighty attack out at max power, the power became too much for even a Super Saiyan to handle. Goku was struck down into the ground as Frieza's fierce attack plowed through his Kamehameha. Frieza buried Goku into the ground, pushing him so far in that Super Saiyan Goku was pushed into the incoming lava that was going off at the eruption of the planet. Frieza narrowly escaped as Goku's body was incinerated by the lava, Frieza escaping from the hole as the lava came flowing out. Frieza began to chuckle as he looked down in the crater that he created, the crater which held the ashes of Super Saiyan Goku.

"Hmm, I guess it was just a legend after all..." Frieza muttered as a gigantic smile broke out on his face. "All that wasted energy just to kill a myth..." As Frieza enjoyed his victory over the mighty Super Saiyan, a dim light was shining from ahead of him. Frieza looked in shock as he turned and looked at the hole once more, almost positive he had witnessed Goku's death with his own eyes. As he squinted, the image of the person came into view. It was Gohan, Goku's young son that had returned to the battlefield after sensing his father's demise. Gohan stopped as he spotted Frieza, Frieza chuckling softly as Gohan balled up his fist in anger.

"Y-you killed my daddy..." Gohan stuttered with anger as a vein pulsed on his forehead. "I-I won't have any mercy on you!" As he said this, Gohan began to glow a brilliant yellow light, his hair beginning to flash from it's normal jet black to fierce blond. Frieza watched this in shock, his eyes widened as Gohan let out a tremendous battle cry. He had became a Super Saiyan, the same as his father before him. Gohan stood there valiantly, as Frieza cursed himself for letting the boy survive this long. The boy had been a thorn in his side for the entire time he was on this mud ball planet, why did he let him survive? Why didn't he kill Goku before he became a Super Saiyan? Why didn't he simply nip all of the buds so it never would have come to this? Frieza knew this was no time for questions, shaking off the thoughts as he focused on the problem that lied before him.

"So the boy thinks he is a man now," Frieza muttered as Gohan stood there, barely containing his rage. "What a shame you will have to die before I can show you true pain. True fear. You have no idea, always living in the fairytale that is a child's life. Being an adult is hard and it comes with making decisions that you will always regret in the long run. I made one I regret just earlier..."

"Enough!" Gohan screamed as he balled his fist at his sides. "Talking is over Frieza. Time to finish what my dad started!"

"I was just giving you the talk your father would never be able to give you," Frieza replied with a smug grin. "But fine, I understand that you are eager to join him in Otherworld. So let us settle this then?" As Frieza said this, Gohan went flying at him, sending his elbow into Frieza's chest as Frieza coughed up a tremendous amount of blood from his mouth. Gohan began to pummel the weakened Frieza, sending blow after blow as Frieza accepted it, his block being broken every time he put up his hands. Gohan then kicked Frieza away, Frieza holding his jaw as blood rushed down his chin. Frieza wiped the blood from his chin, slowly but surely trying to regather the energy that he was losing.

"I'll never beat him in this form..." Frieza thought as he stood there and looked at Gohan. "This form is eating away at too much of my energy and I can't regain it like this. The more I regain, it feels like the more I'm losing. So it seems that Super Saiyan Goku pushed me to my limit and now I am faced with another Super Saiyan. I must escape this planet, I have no energy left to sustain the explosion. I... must retreat from this monkey." As Frieza contemplated this, Gohan rushed at Frieza once more, prepared to finish the battle. Frieza turned and flew away, using all of his energy left to fly at full speed. Gohan stood there, thinking if he should do chase. Frieza was defeated, either way it seemed. Even if he was to return to Earth one day, he would be able to fend off Frieza in his Super Saiyan form. Besides, there was no more time. He had to escape with Bulma or risk dying with the planet. Gohan turned and flew away as well, in the opposite direction of Frieza. Frieza flew around the planet, searching for his spaceship as the time ran down for the planet to explode. He spotted a small spaceship riding on top of a wave of lava. Not exactly his type of luxury, but it would have to do. Frieza flew down and opened the spaceship, powering himself down before he crammed himself into the ship. He pressed the buttons as the spaceship ascended and flew out of the planet. Frieza turned and watched as the planet exploded, two ships making it off of the dead planet. One was headed for Earth, the other was unknown...

Meanwhile, in another region of space, Frieza's older brother Cooler waited impatiently for his minions to return from conquering a planet. He sat there and sipped on red wine, enjoying it thoroughly as he chuckled softly.

"Sire!" a voice shouted as a low class warrior stepped forth and bowed in the presence of Cooler. Cooler nodded for the soldier to speak as the soldier straightened himself and cleared his throat.

"It seems that Lord Frieza has been severely injured by what report are calling a "Super Saiyan" my lord," the soldier reported as Cooler took a look up from his wine. "King Cold insists that you return to home base immediately sire."

"Hmm, I don't care what my father "insists" me to do," Cooler replied as he took another sip of the wine. "Frieza being defeated by a lowly Saiyan is highly disappointing. To think that my younger brother could possibly be so weak is beyond me. In fact, it's starting to become a nuisance. Tell the men on the raid to return now. We will set course to Frieza's main planet of operations and dismantle it. I will show that ignorant fool that he is not my level. I have had it with his screw-ups. I shall claim all of his land and kill him myself if he gets in my way." The soldier gasped in surprise as Cooler looked at him with a disapproving glance.

"Sire, shall I inform King Cold?" the soldier asked hesitantly as Cooler set down his glass of wine.

"Yes," Cooler replied as he pointed at the soldier with his index finger. Cooler looked at the soldier with a twisted grin as his finger lit up quickly, a beam of light flying out as it pierced through the soldier's chest, blood rolling down the soldier's chin. The soldier fell to the floor, a pile of blood gathering as he laid there.

"What a silly question..." Cooler said as he hoisted himself up from his chair and stood up. "Now why would I want to let my father know of my plans? It shall be a surprise to both him and my dear little brother...

As Frieza recuperated inside a healing tank, King Cold paced back and forth as he wondered what was taking Cooler so long to return to home base.

"Did anyone try Cooler's line again?" King Cold asked impatiently as the soldiers all nodded, looking down at the message that was received.

"It seems that Cooler had said he was returning, but his ship seems to be going into the opposite direction sire," one of the soldiers replied as King Cold pushed through them, looking at the screen.

"Is this accurate?" King Cold asked as the soldier nodded. "In what direction is his ship headed?"

"It seems in the direction of Lord Frieza's planet of operations sire," the soldier answered as King Cold slammed his hands against the machine. The machine exploded, the soldiers all clearing the area as they looked at King Cold with fear.

"He is going to attack it..." King Cold growled as he looked over at the sleeping Frieza inside the tank. "That bastard is going to try and conquer all of Frieza's planets while he is injured. Did he not think I wouldn't notice his little U-turn? I'll set him straight..." As King Cold spoke this, a great power level began to be felt by the soldiers wearing Scouters. Frieza blew his way out of the recuperation chamber, dripping wet as he stepped forward.  
"I shall take care of Cooler myself father," Frieza hissed as he dried himself off with a towel that was handed to him.

"Frieza, are you able to...?" King Cold began as Frieza began to spark violently, a evil smile creeping onto his face.

"I'm back at 100 percent father," Frieza answered as he put the towel around his neck. "I'm going to crush Cooler... And then I will crush that Super Saiyan pipsqueak..." King Cold nodded as he motioned for the soldiers to move the spaceship. 

As Cooler's Armored Squadron killed off most of the low class soldiers, Cooler sat back and watched the fireworks as Salza reported back to him.

"Everything is going swimmingly sire!" Salza reported as he slashed a low class soldier's body in two pieces. "We should have this planet conquered in less than 20 minutes!"

"Very good Salza," Cooler answered as he poured himself a glass of champagne. "Make sure to report back in every..."

"Sire, it seems that we are being ambushed!" Salza shouted as shouts were being heard from the background. "I can't see who and what it is, but it's killing most of the men! I can't believe this strength! What! It just killed Dore sire! I-I don't... No, it can't be! I thought you were... AHH!" The transmission went dead for a minute as Cooler tapped against the receiver.

"Salza, are you there?" Cooler asked as he tapped the receiver harder. "Salza, answer me now!"

"Hello brother," a voice said through the receiver. Cooler looked at the receiver in shock as the voice began to chuckle.

"So you are back in commission Frieza," Cooler replied with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. "I didn't think this would occur so quickly.., I'm guessing Father is with you as well right?"

"Don't worry about father Cooler," Frieza said as the door to Cooler's spaceship caved in. "You should have planned this so much better instead of being a pathetic coward. But what can you expect from a older brother that cowered behind his younger brother right?"  
"Y-You were defeated by a monkey!" Cooler stuttered as he stood up and tossed his champagne glass to the ground. "You couldn't possibly..." Frieza busted into the spaceship, Cooler watching in surprise as Frieza pierced his chest with a Death Beam. Cooler looked down in surprise as the beam went through his chest, blood trickling down his chest.  
"T-This can't be..." Cooler moaned as King Cold stepped into the spaceship, looking at Cooler solemnly as Cooler refused to swallow his pride.

"It's over son," King Cold said as Cooler began to laugh maniacally, transforming into his final form. He increased in size and increased his battle power tremendously.

"Before I die by my little brother's hands, I will KILL EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET!" Cooler exclaimed as he pulled his left hand straight into the air, a gigantic ball beginning to form. Frieza and King Cold looked at each other in unison as they both pointed their index fingers at Cooler. They began to pierce Cooler in the chest continuously, Cooler taking each and every Death Beam. The ball began to vanish slowly, Cooler kneeling to the ground as blood dripped from every part of his body.

"Why..." Cooler murmured as he looked up at his brother and father. "Why was I always in your shadow Frieza? I was the older brother..."

"You always spoke of pride Cooler," Frieza said as he shook his head at his older brother. "Well right now you look pathetic and worthless. So that is exactly how you will die tonight. You could have at least died with a shred of pride..."

"But...?" Cooler began as King Cold and Frieza sent two full power death beams at his body. Cooler fell, no longer in the world of the living. Frieza dusted himself off as he turned and looked at his father.

"I have one more problem to settle," Frieza said as his father looked at him with a smile.

As Gohan stepped from his house, he took in the sweet pine air as he looked up at the sky like he usually did on days like this. It was a sunny day, everything around him seemingly filled with life. As he thought about all the friends he lost and could never retrieve, a small tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about this. Gohan wiped the tear as he suddenly felt an ominous presence. He looked back up at the sky as he felt the presence of Frieza. Gohan gritted his teeth as he transformed into a Super Saiyan right there. He balled his fist up for a moment, wondering when Frieza would come down. But he wasn't. In fact, the sky was seemingly turning a bright yellow. And this wasn't the yellow of the sun... Gohan gasped as he seen what was occurring. He fell to his knees as he knew that their was no way to stop it. He closed his eyes as the Supernova Frieza created in outer space collided with Earth, blowing it to pieces. Frieza stood on top of his father's spaceship, smirking as he watched the planet explode.

"Hmm, what lovely fireworks," he muttered as he turned away.

_And that was my second one shot! I'm thinking of maybe a sequel to this one... Tell me what you thought of the story! _


End file.
